Sweety
by fansyie
Summary: Warn! GS! HunHan! slight Krishan! GS GS GS! bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Sweety**

**Romance but not so sure**

**HunHan GS! Warn!**

**Sweety**

Sehun benar benar tak bisa mendapatkan hati si aktris baru, Luhan. Sehun si Aktor muda nan keren, Jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan. Cinta lokasi yang lucu. Tapi seolah memasang benteng tinggi dan kelam untuknya. Membuat selalu Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika dia bertemu Xi Luhan.

Pertengahan Musim Gugur, Seoul.

Sehun menempati sudut bagian dalam sebuah Kafe Baca. Menghangatkan dirinya dari hembusan kencang angin musim gugur. Padahal, angin adalah hal yang paling ia sukai setelah Bubble tea. Kafe ini lah satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi Sehun dikala ia benar-benar ingin sendirian. Kafe di tengah kota yang –lumayan- ramai oleh orang yang bertujuan sama dengan dirinya-menenangkan diri. Sehun duduk sambil membaca dengan tenang Komik serial Detectif Conan yang ia bawa dari rumah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membaca komik itu, melihat komik-komik yang ia bawa sudah lusuh walaupun masih terlihat rapi.

Penampilan sehun kala itu sederhana. Hanya t-shirt putih yang ia tutupi dengan Coat beludru berwarna abu terang. Celana Levi's Black kesukaannya menutupi seluruh bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga mata kaki. Ditambah sepatu Keds Converse lamanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Rambut white blondenya ditutupi beanie rajutan abu terang, menyisakan sebagian rambutnya yang ia biarkan mencuat disana sini.

Di hadapannya ada 2 cup Choco Bubble Tea, satu sudah kosong dan yang satunya baru habis kurang dari seperdelapan gelas. Sehun bahkan melupakan minuman wajibnya gara-gara Luhan. Ia bahkan terlalu nekat untuk tidak menutupi wajahnya sama sekali. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan.

Pandangannya memutari sekitar Café Baca ini. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sejak dari tadi bergetar halus.

"ye? Ah , aku hanya mencari angin hyung."

"…"

"waeyo? Itu tak adil bagiku."

"…."

"arraseo." Sehun menutup teleponnnya. Memasukannya lagi ke saku coat. Dan kembali menyesap choco bubble tea keduanya. Ada apa dengan hari ini. Sangat sial ia rasa dirinya hari ini. Saat ia sedang santai-santainya, Sungmin Hyung –managernya Sehun- malah menelponnya untuk menghadiri interview yang bahkan Sungmin Hyung sendiri bilang itu tidak penting. Astaga.

Sehun memasukkan komik-komik yang tadi ia baca ke ransel abunya dan menyorenkannya ke bahu. Merapikan sejenak beanie abu terangnya lalu berjalan keluar café. Gegabah memang. Tak ada kacamata di wajahnya. Tapi syal abu yang sempat ia lepas tadi cukup menutupi bibir tipis merah muda milik sehun. Menyembunyikannya dari rasa dingin.

**Sweety**

Luhan berhenti sejenak dari perjalanan singkatnya. Pesan dari Kris -mantan kekasihnya- di depan pintu apartemennya sangat mengganggu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi di kehidupannya. Kris hanya bajingan bagi luhan. Berani beraninya dia selingkuh lalu memutuskannya. Lalu mengajaknya kembali padanya bahkan tanpa bertemu. Sial dia malah bertemu duluan dengan Kris.

Luhan berlari kecil mengejar waktu menyusul Kris ke Café tempat janjian. Dan disinilah ia, digandeng Kris 'sok' mesra. Masuk ke café, sekilas ia melihat seseorang dengan beanie rajutan abu terang berlari kecil di seberang jalan.

"aku malas melihatmu" gumam Luhan saat Kris memesan minuman untuknya.

"How much I love You, Lu" kata kata itu sering ia dengar dari mulut Kris. Tapi entah bagaimana kata-kata itu seolah terintimidasi oleh suara kikikkan menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

Luhan suka pada Sehun? Tentu, siapa yang menolak menyukai Sehun. Tapi, ia masih ragu. Ditambah Kris yang selalu mengganggunya setiap saat.

Sehun bukan tipe orang narsis dan mempunyai tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Malahan dia cenderung menutup diri dan pendiam. Tapi, entah bagaimana, dia akan menghapus rasa malunya jika ia bersama seseorang yang tepat.

Kata-kata cinta kris kalah dengan deheman gila dari Oh sehun.

Sehun bukannya menutupi perasaannya. Luhan yang menutup diri. Dia ragu apakah dia bisa menerima Sehun. Dan bagaimana dengan para fangirl gilanya. Bagaimana dengan kariernya? Kris? Dia tak peduli. Malah dia hanya menghancurkan tatanan hidup rapi seorang Xi LuHan.

"Minumlah, Lu"

"memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan."

"katakan saja. Kau sudah bicara dari tadi"

"ayo…. Menikah"

TBC/END

**Aaaaaahh… ini FF debut ku di FFN.. mohon RCL yaaa.. Review mu segalanya bagikuuu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweety**

**Romance but not so sure**

**HunHan GS! Warn!**

**Sweety**

**Preview last chapter :**

Sehun memasukkan komik-komik yang tadi ia baca ke ransel abunya dan menyorenkannya ke bahu. Merapikan sejenak beanie abu terangnya lalu berjalan keluar café. Gegabah memang. Tak ada kacamata di wajahnya. Tapi syal abu yang sempat ia lepas tadi cukup menutupi bibir tipis merah muda milik sehun. Menyembunyikannya dari rasa dingin.

Sehun bukannya menutupi perasaannya. Luhan yang menutup diri. Dia ragu apakah dia bisa menerima Sehun. Dan bagaimana dengan para fangirl gilanya. Bagaimana dengan kariernya? Kris? Dia tak peduli. Malah dia hanya menghancurkan tatanan hidup rapi seorang Xi LuHan.

"Minumlah, Lu"

"memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan."

"katakan saja. Kau sudah bicara dari tadi"

"ayo…. Menikah"

**Sweety**

"menikah, Lu, kau tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kris. Kau gila!" Luhan menggeram saking kesalnya. Wajahnya berubah merah. Sudah dia bilang, kan? Kris itu bagaimana? Mempermainkan hati wanita semudah membalikan telapak tangannya.

"aku memang gila, Lu, aku gila karena aku mencintaimu."

"tapi, aku…."

"akan kuberi kau waktu. Secepatnya berikan aku jawaban." Kris, aku tak ingin pernah mengenalmu.

"Kris, dengar. Sampai kapanpun jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu." Luhan berbicara sangat pelan, lalu ia meninggalkan Kris sendiri di mejanya. Ia sudah sangat tak tahan, ia ingin menyingkir secepatnya dari hadapan Kris. Memuakkan. Pikirnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam di dalam van. Tidak sepenuhnya diam sih, karena sekarang dia tengah memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"Hyung. Aku bosan." Sehun menyerah. Dia bosan sekarang. Interview yang membelenggunya sudah selesai.

"memang kau saja yang bosan? Aku juga akan bosan jika kau merengek terus menerus seperti itu." Jawab sungmin, matanya tetap fokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

"hyung, Noona ku sedang apa, ya?" sepertinya sehun benar benar bosan hingga ia bertanya pertanyaan aneh seperti barusan.

"Sehunnie. Berhentilah. Lebih baik kau tidur, atau kau akan ku kirim ke tempat tadi lagi."

"ah, kau tidak seru, Hyung." Sehun mempoutkabn bibir tipisnya. Itu akan membuat para fangirlnya gemas.

"sudah sampai, hunnie." Sungmin memarkirkan mobil van itu di pekarangan rumah yang cukup minimalis.

"hyung. Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggkilku seperti itu, menggelikan tau" lagi lagi dia mempoutkan bibirnya, merapikan beaninya, lalu berlari kecil memasuki rumah itu. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga…

"SEHUNNIEE….APA-APAAN KAU BARU DATANG LANGSUNG MERUSAK DAPUR CANTIKKU!" terdengar teriakan Kyungsoo, salah satu noona oh sehun yang meneriaki dengan senang hati. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. ia tahu ini terjadi setiap hari.

Sungmin tidak masuk ke rumah itu. Rumahnya tepat di sebrang rumah Oh Sehun dan 2 noonanya. Kemana orang tua Sehun? Ada, tenang saja. Mereka ada di rumahnya di ujung jalan. Sehun bilang, dia lebih suka tinggal di rumah yang lebih kecil daripada di rumah orangtuanya. Dan karena sehun tidak pernah (melewatkan) membuat orang tuanya kecewa, dia diizinkan tinggal terpisah dengan 2 saudaranya.

Mari kita lihat apa yang membuat Kyungsoo, kakak sehun yang paling muda itu marah. Kini dia tengah mengejar sehun dengan pisau dapur di tangannya.

"Noona, jangan pisau, noona. Itu menyeramkan. BAEKKI NOONA TOLONG SEHUN!" sehun kebingungan. Biasanya kalau seperti ini karena sehun menobrak abrik isi kulkas, tidak jauh.

"Kyung, jangan main pisau tolong." Baekhyun, kakak sulungnya menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"ya, eonnie…" kyungsoo hendak protes.

"lebih baik kita ikat saja dengan tali jemuran." Seringai menakutkan terlihat di wajah manis baekhyun.

Sehun yang tadi sudah merasa tertolong jadi harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menghindari 2 malaikat 'baik'nya.

"ampun noona. Huweee… iya thehun ngaku thalah. Jamgan hukum thehun plitheu" kalau sudah begini. Keluarlah mjurus paling ampuh seorang oh sehun. AEGYO.

Dan setelah itu. Kedua noona sehun melembut tapi menarik kedua telinga sehun sampai dalam rumah.

"kalau fans merekamnya, pasti heboh." Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen. Kepalanya pening. Apa namja itu mau mati, pikirnya. Dia tak tahan. Oh, sudah berapa kali dia bilang hal yang sama?

"aku berharap, aku bertemu dengan sehun sebelum bertemu kris." Gumamnya. Munafik memang.

"Baekki, aku mau curhat." Luhan berbicara dengan seseorang di teleponya.

"baiklah. Tunggu aku ya.." akhirnya, ada yang mengerti juga. Luhan meluncur ke rumah baekhyun secepat kilat. Tanpa tahu kejutan menanti di rumah sahabatnya.

….

Bel berbunyi nyaring.

"ah, itu sahabatku datang! Sehun bersikap baiklah. Kau ini idol."

"katanya, sahabatmu juga aktris noona."

"hmm. Rookies."

**ToBeContinued…**

**Maaf pendek ya, chingu..**

**Aku lagi UAS jadi otaknya rada koslet…**

**OhRisti95**** : iya si tiang lagi stress(?) ne ini dilanjut ^^**

**ByunnaPark**** : maapin author juga bang yipan huks.. tapi pas bikin ini cerita, yang kepikiran bang yipan.. ne ini dilanjut^^**

**lisnana1**** :gomawo udah suka cerita gaje author^**

**tehehe**** : yuk! Sengaja pan sengaja **

**luhan deer**** : iya kris lu maen ngajak nikah anak orang apaan sih/?**

**RirinSekarini**** : hayo tebak, siapa akhirnya yang di pilih luhan..**

**zoldyk**** : ne ini udah lanjut ^^ **


End file.
